


One Shots

by ImaStabChuInDaEye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaStabChuInDaEye/pseuds/ImaStabChuInDaEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment for any other ideas or requests for stories</p></blockquote>





	1. Nothing Left Here (Destiel AU-ish?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for any other ideas or requests for stories

Those big black wings on the ground, his huge blue eyes gazing up to his home , filled with pain and fear, the blood leaving his beautiful lips, leaving only an empty rotting vessel. Dean was curled up in a ball on his bed, that he used to share with his angel, letting out all of his emotions onto the pillow. He couldn't take it any more, his brother and Gabriel left him, but without Castiel, he didn't have anything left to live for. He grabbed a pen and some paper from his desk, and began writing.

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way, I just don't see the light at the end of this tunnel anymore.  
You promised me that you would be happy, that you would find someone and grow old together.  
You promised me that you would have little Sammy's running around everywhere.  
You got your happy ending with your angel, now let me have mine."  
-D.W.

Sam felt tears slip down his cheeks as he read the words scribbled on a sticky note, Gabriel wrapped his arms around him from behind in a comforting hug. The tall fluffy haired human turned around and buried his head in the shorter angel's neck. "it's gonna be okay baby, I'm right here Sammy" The angel was already pretty beat up after he lost his own brother, but Dean too, it broke his heart to see the man he loves the most in the whole world like this.  
"Sam?" "Y-yeah, G-Gabe?", He choked out between sobs.  
"I can assure you that Dean is happy right now, he's with Castiel and that's all he'll ever need."  
"You sure?" "Positive"

Dean got his wish and Sam kept his promise. the couple adopted a little girl and named her "Mary Daniella Winchester". They raised her as Castiel and his human lover watched over them from above. The day that Sam died and passed away was the day that Gabriel moved permanently into Heaven with his beautiful husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for any other ideas or requests for stories


	2. Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for any other ideas or requests for stories

"Dad??", I called from the kitchen, looking at our empty fridge.  
"Yeah, Sammy?",my father, Dean, yelled back from our upstairs laundry room.  
"There's no food, when's pops getting back?", I whined.  
The familiar swoosh of wings and trench coat answered my question, as my other, more angelic, father appeared in the living room with arms filled with grocery bags. He dropped them down onto the ground with a loud thud and i walked around to help him unload.  
"What's the plan for dinner?"  
"Hotdogs and rice, your favorite.", he said, putting a box of goldfish into the cupboard.  
My face lit up and i ran over to hug him. "Thank you papa!"  
"Anything for you, cupcake." He ruffled my dark brown hair that took forever to brush out.  
I giggled and helped him finish with the groceries, as the sound of boots on our wooden steps alerted him of the presence of my human father.  
"Hey, what's all the hype about??", he chuckled and came over to us, plopping himself on the couch.  
"Dinne-"  
He was cut off by a knocking at our door. So, naturally, I ran over to get it before anyone else could. I was greeted by a man who was slightly shorter than me, with golden hair and the biggest smile in Heaven or Hell. However, his face was a bit hidden by the stack of boxes in his arms.  
"SAM WINCHESTER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!", he shouted at a tall man near the other car in our driveway.  
"Hey, uncle Gabe."" I giggled, trying to help him with the boxes by taking a few off of the top.  
"Okay okay, I was just getting Dean and Cas's presents" ,uncle Sammy said as he walked in and handed a small card to each of my fathers.  
"nobody open their stuff yet, we need to have Christmas dinner first" Dad flashed me his signature grin , reserved for when he did something he knew the recipient would love. Like making my favorite food for example, apple pie. I ran up and hugged him, only before almost throwing him out of the way to go devour the food. Everyone sat down at the table together, eating over the customary chatter.Dad and pops ate "normal foods", Gabe ate nothing, and uncle Sam ate his rabbit food.  
"Present time." Gabriel chimed as he stood up and put everyone's dishes away.  
"who's first?" Sam smiled and tossed a beer to dad.  
"ME!!" My hand shot up in the air and my face lit up as I volunteered myself for the present opening.  
"Alright kiddo, all the stuff in the puppy wrapping paper is yours.", Sam chuckled as he sat down on the couch with everyone else to watch me.  
I looked up to the table where we set all the presents, and low and behold there were about seven different puppy-wrapped boxes from them.  
Already ahead of me, Gabriel was taking out each box and setting it on the floor for me, so that i didn't accidentally break something.

.

After about three hours of laughter,songs, and squeals, everyone had opened all their presents. Dad getting beer,liquor, and weapons. Pops received a bunch of books, and i got video games and a guitar.  
"Wait, one more thing. I'll be right back." And in the blink of an eye, Gabriel was gone, but only to reappear moments later holding a tiny puppy.  
Dad's face lit up as everyone ran over to the little ball of fur.  
" This is rocket, he's a labradoodle, and he's about a year old." Gabriel said, holding Rocket as he began to open his eyes and squirm a bit.  
"And he's your newest family member" Sam added.  
"Thank you guys." Dad said hugging them while Gabe handed Rocket over to me.

.

They stayed a while longer, playing with our new puppy and talking, until the sun began to set and everyone began packing up.  
" Bye guys", my two uncles said in unison as they waved goodbye and drove off.  
"Merry Christmas, kiddo." Dad said as he sat down and took another sip of his beer, smiling at me.  
Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for any other ideas or requests for stories


	3. Turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for any other ideas or requests for stories

"Baabe, what if something happens?! Why can't we just drive??" Dean whined to his, now husband, as he packed his bags for their flight the next morning  
"Because we can't drive over the ocean. Don't worry, it'll be fine." He soothed the slightly taller man, wrapping his arms around him from behind.  
"Bu-.."  
"We'll get on that plane tomorrow, and then we'll get off without any issues, and we can have a great honeymoon in Hawaii." He said into Dean's ear as he began kissing down the mans neck.  
"Dean sighed and turned around to face Castiel  
"Promise?"He attempted to do puppy eyes that even came close to what his younger brother was capable of, but it really just looked like and adorable pout to the former angel.  
"Promise."

The next morning was a rush to get out the door and to the airport on time, Dean spilled coffee of his hoodie and Cas almost missed their exit, but all was well, and their flight was delayed anyways due to weather. This-of course- sent Dean back into another panic stricken frenzy of questions.  
"What if we hit bad weather during our flight?! What if we get stuck in a smoke cloud and the plane goes down??!! What if we go down in the water and our bodies are never recovered??!!" He nervously tapped his leg as his entire body shook.  
"It'll be fine, they know what they're doing, just relax." He held his husbands hand and brought it up to his own lips to kiss it.  
Their flight was called and they boarded with their things, Dean in the window seat since Castiel insisted on showing him that it was just a bunch of water vapor made into fluffy clouds out there. Once they were off the ground and at a slightly safer altitude, Dean finally relaxed a bit and let out the breath he'd been holding for what felt like forever.  
"See? It's not that bad, you're just overreacting."  
Speak of Sam's boyfriend, less than an hour later, the plane started shaking.Dean immediately tensed up again, and so did Castiel, but only a little bit.  
"We're gonna die, we're gonna die. WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" He breathed out, his back pressed almost into the seat and his eyes shut tightly.  
"no we're not, it's gonna be fine."  
"SHUT UP ASSTIEL!"  
A bit nervous himself and now just the slightest bit annoyed with Dean, Cas breathed deeply and tried to calm down. While Dean on the other hand, was having a full on panic attack.

 

"Excuse me, this is your captain speaking. We've just hit some rough turbulence but we're about to exit it." A voice on the intercom said as the plane began to return to it's smooth glide through the air.  
"See??"  
Dean kept his eyes shut for the remainder of the flight, but still relaxing after Castiel talked to him a bit. That man could make fish soar with his voice, Dean just couldn't get enough of it.

 

"Dean, wake up babe, we're here." He shook his husband awake gently as people began to unload and leave the plane.  
Dean's eyes finally opened up to reveal his favorite thing in the world right next to him, safe and sound.  
"Alright." He mumbles, sleepily as they stood up and gathered their things to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for any other ideas or requests for stories

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for any other ideas or requests for stories


End file.
